Restart Button
by Sonshine820
Summary: After the night of Chad's big mistake, will Sonny just give up and decide to give him another chance? Or will they broken up... for good?


I yawned in my bed that morning. Oh I can't wait to tell Chad that I… then the thought struck me. Chad was no longer my boyfriend. I broke up with him last night, because of that stupid recount. I hate that I still couldn't get rid of that glowing feeling that he left in my heart. When I hear anything that makes me think of Chad, (falls, macaroni, lady for m'lady), my heart has that sinking feeling. It still wants to swell up and beat like crazy. I wonder if that's how he feels. Every time he watches the weather and sees L,A,'s perfect weather, or when he hears a joke. Or am I really not as special to him as he was to me. I decided to leave my thoughts and get out of bed. I couldn't attack my feelings and keep making myself almost cry.

"Hi mom," I greeted her in my pajamas that Wednesday morning.

"Hi Sonny, how are you feeling? Do you still want to go to work?" I sat down at the dining room table where my mom had placed a warm cup of tea for me.

"Mom, I love work, I'm not going to skip it because of…" I couldn't hold back my tears. They started pouring from my eyes. My mom rushed over to me and tried to comfort me. "What gets me so mad is that I can't get over him. I like him even more than I ever did." My tears were still flooding the room.  
"Sonny… look at me…" I did as I was told and looked into my mom's dry eyes compared to mine.

"I don't care if you get back together with him, thank goodness he didn't cheat on you," I took a deep breath. I smiled too. It _was_ a relief to me that he didn't hurt me _that_ much.

"You're right mom. But it's stupid, I can't go get back together with him, then he won't change anything…" My mom thought for a moment, than she had finally figured it out.

"Go sneak up on him or something, see what he's thinking about this situation, then decide what to do… just don't do it today…" I nodded.

I went to work a little bit early, and I hate to say it, but I basically spied on him. I looked into his dressing room window, praying that he wasn't changing. But he wasn't, he was sleeping in his same striped shirt that he was wearing last night. I was so confused. He spent the night here? Then someone opened the door. I ducked down, but still peeked through the window.

It was Mr. Condor, and he tapped Chad to get up. With about 10 tries, Chad was finally awake. He was really mad at Mr. Condor for waking him too. He almost yelled at him, but then he realized who had awoke him, and he stood up and said,

"Mr. Condor sir… uh, what can I do for you sir?" Hmm… he was doing the same thing I did when I was talking to Mr. Condor on the phone yesterday. I could see Chad think back in his brain to something that he was referencing to, and then he frowned. Obviously, he knew he was referring to me when he said that.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on the recount win, the fact of your determination to win, makes me want to keep you here much longer... how about a raise?" Chad smirked, but not very largely.

"Yes Mr. Condor, that'd be great sir…" Huh… same old Chad I see.

"Alright, come to my office later, we'll talk…"

When Mr. Condor left, Chad sat back down on his couch. I started inching away. He hadn't changed. Except for the fact that he spent the night here… this gets me confused.

But then, somehow by fate, I heard his phone ring, so I inched back. He had answered it by the time I got back.

"Hi Mom, I'm at the studio, I couldn't make it home… I wasn't in the mood _at all_." Chad was looking down at his feet as he was talking to his mom on the phone, and his tone was soft and sad.

His mom talked for about three seconds, and then Chad answered his mother.

"Yeah Mom… she broke up with me. I got a stupid recount and I was stupid and it was stupid…" Hmmm… I guess he just… I didn't know yet. "I came into my dressing room, laid down and thought of my stupidity and how upset I was, and I couldn't even get up to leave, so I fell asleep and told Dad, he told you right?" Two seconds of his mom talking, then he spoke again.

"Ok good, I didn't want you to think otherwise." He talked to his mom a little more about how heartbroken he was last night and now, and then he hung up.

The next thing that happened was what I shouldn't have done, but I did it anyway. I took my phone from my pocket, and dialed Chad's number._ It rung once on my phone. _I was still looking at Chad through the window. His face was in his hands, and it almost seemed like he was crying. _It rung twice on my phone, and once on his. _Chad took his hands away from his face and looked at his phone. He raised one eyebrow, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" he answered.

"I want to know the honest truth…" I spoke.

"Yes," he said eagerly.

"If you… could… start…_us_… all over again… would you?" I asked softly.

"Only last night, otherwise, everything was nothing I could ever restart…" I could see the honesty in his eyes, and hear it in his voice. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"I would too…" Chad smiled. "The restart button is right in front of you…" Chad looked up. What came upon his face was indescribable. His smile was bigger than when I saw on TV that he won the Tween Choice Award for the fifth time in a row, it was bigger than him seeing himself on TV, and it was most certainly bigger than any other smile I have ever seen on his face, when he wasn't dating me. He got up and walked over to the window. "Right there…" I said as I pointed to the button that opened the window. He pushed it and the window rose up. He put his phone in his pocket, and I put mine in my cardigan pocket. Right then and there, brown met blue, and I couldn't help myself, but I kissed him. I could feel him kissing back. I knew then that he and I were meant to be. No matter what stupid conceited things he would do to me, I knew that they would be non-existent after the pain that he had felt last night. When our lips separated, he smiled, and I smiled.

"I think…" I started to say.

"I learned my lesson, even though it took me only fourteen hours to learn it." I smiled.

"I needed you to figure it out soon enough. So does that mean that you will be more cautious of what you do? I don't want to set any limits, or else then they'll be no more chances, and I won't make any sense…" Chad laughed. I loved his laugh when he wasn't laughing at my foolishness.

"So… how do we break this to the Randoms? Won't they be…" I gasped. I had been really upset last night and told them that I was happy in the moment.

"Well… you'll be getting a Chad is dead to me look, possibly a new haircut, and their might me some Mackenzie's with mustaches…" Chad giggled.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take…" I smiled and said,

"And this is one I'm willing to take…" I said grabbing a hold of his hands. He pulled me forward, and tried to hug me, but it was impossible, with the wall and window in our way.

"Here…" he grabbed a hold of my waist and pulled me in. The window was pretty big, so it wasn't that difficult to come through. When I was finally inside, we hugged

"Alright, are you ready to be Channy again?" I sighed as we pulled apart.

"Honestly Chad, I feel guilty, we didn't wait long enough…" Chad thought for a moment. "Sonny… like you said, or implied, you and I are meant to be. If that's true…"

"It is…" I interrupted. He smiled.

"Then we have to get back together, now or never…" I nodded.

"Yes, you're right…" He took my hand, and we walked out of his dressing room, ready to be together for as long as we could.


End file.
